Kisses aren't troublesome
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Neji is running in the forest to help when he runs in to shikamaru on the ground, thinking that he's dead neji gives the boy a kiss goodbye that is until said boy wakes up . read on for the rest.


Authors note: I have no idea why I thought of this, but these two make a cute couple to me ^.^ so enjoy if you like this pairing R&R plz and it is m/m. YAOI, hearts for boy love. If you don't like it okay with me just no monsterous flames.

Warning: making out and mild fondling

Disclaimer: no, I don't own this if I did sakura would be dead by now.

Title: Kisses aren't troublesome

Eyes took in the sights of the mess that had once been the peaceful village hidden in the leaves; konoha, but now everything was smashed or crumbling thanks to the sand and sound ninja and the gianormous size snakes summoned around the shelters of homes.

Running now passed the gate neji made a beeline into the surronding forest looking for his team mates that had long since gone in.

It had taken an hour to recover from his match with the blonde boy naruto and all that time he felt useless just laying there listening to the commotion, but now that he was out he had no idea how to help so when he finally found one of his classmates he froze.

On the ground before him lay the brilliant, but lazy guy the brunett had ever known. Shikamaru Nara the tactical genius, lay unmoving on the ground at the hyuuga's feet , The genius of the hyuuga clan could only swallow his horror and kneel before the other.

The hair usually in a tight spikey pony tail had come loose, the fishnet shirt rode up to flash tan midrift and the brown shorts covered in dust and dirt spots, but even so the boy look beautiful.

Now the hyuuga genius had always had a small feeling for the other boy as being genius' put them in a close knit catagory, but after watching , training and studying with him more seemed to gather with in his heart and seeingthe cloude lovinf brunett as motionless and unseeing with closed eyes he could only gather the lifeless body and hug it to his chest memorizing the feel then looking down at the peaceful face and had an urge to lay a farewell kiss to his long time crush's lips.

(A/N: he's so in shock he forgot to use the byakugan.)

Shikamaru felt his body jolt up, but relaxed once more as his chilled body became blanketed in warmth figuring asuma had finished and had come to take him back for some well deserved r&r when once again he was shifted and found a warm light pressure on his lips, something soft, and that made his eyes snap open only to faal in to pale lavender ones.

After realizing that the boy he was holding was alive and awake neji reared back, but never did his eyes stray from the chocolate ones that stared at him now.

" So your alive." Was the byakugan users calm reply.

" Well yeah, Asuma told me to stay here and take a nap to recharge, so here I am." The shadow possesion jutsu user swept a hand down his body in a gesture that stated ' yeah i'm alive '.

" Only you could nap with enemies all around like this." A pale hand sweeping out toward the forest.

Brown eyes shifted in to their owners lao." Yeah, fighting is just troublesome, Infact this whole thing is troublesome."complained the bored looking boy as he gazed to the sky.

" Every thing to you is troublesome, well except sleeping and the cloudes." The long haired boy sighed as he released the other and stood up.

" Where are you going?"Shikamaru managed to yawn out.

" Back to the village where more troublesome enemies are attacking." With that the pale eyed teen turned to leave only to find tan arms around his waist.

Turning around again lavender met rich brown makinf an eyebrow arch in question at the others action.

" Yes..." was allneji got out before a pair of soft warm lips met his silencing his next words, then they were gone again with the other boy speaking.

" Kisses aren't troublesome." A light blush spread across his cheeks as he finished the rest. " Not if there from you neji."

Not able to hold back pale arms snaked around a fishnet encased waist and smashed his lips to the others

only inches away; A warm wet tongue gliding on a soft lower lip begging fo enterance which was promitted and tongues dueled till neither could draw breath forced to pull apart.

Oxygen restoring some ability to think when they finally looked at each other properly, neither could stop from blushing.

Shikamaru's shirt was pulled up over his cheat one of neji's hands frozen in place from playing with a perky dusky nipple while his other hand was pressed to the small of the tan boys back holding their lower bodies closer.

Embarassed but not unwanting shikamaru's found his hand pause in their attempt to undo the taller boys pants.

They stared at each other for a while longer till someone cleared their throat to get their attention, breaking the lustful spell.

" Well shikamaru I see you had a really good nap and are ready for more action." Asuma chuckled." Fighting is so troublesome." shikamaru moaned leaning his head on neji's shoulder.

" You weren't just complaining about all the other action." The bearded man pointed out, ciggarett chillin between his lips.

" Yeah , but really sensei," Dark eyes met those of his teachers,still inneji's embrace." kisses aren't that trouble some."

END

A/N: I like that this popped in my head and if anyone might want a pairing thry like i'm willing to try and write a fic about 't promise it will be super long, but i'll make it good. Ps: This is a limited time offer so leave your request with a review thanx ^.^


End file.
